


На втором плане

by Cammia



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Интерес к Капитану Америке у Скотта Лэнга уменьшается по мере того, как растет интерес к другому человеку.





	На втором плане

Кэсси в нетерпении дожидалась на крыльце и кинулась к отцу, когда машина еще не остановилась.

— Смотри, что у меня есть!

Скотт подхватил дочку на руки.

— Ого, это что, я?

— Да!

Кэсси подняла фигурку Человека-муравья на уровень его глаз и покрутила.

— По-моему, я выгляжу круто, — решил Скотт. Фигурка и правда была выше всяких похвал, скопирована до малейших деталей.

— Тут не хватает только малыша… А вот и он.

Кэсси вытащила из кармашка еще одну фигурку — гигантского муравья. Оригинал застенчиво защелкал с крыльца.

— Я поставлю тебя рядом с Капитаном Америкой.

— Какая честь.

— Ага, он классный!

Куклам давно пришлось подвинуться с заветной полки рядом с кроватью, их место заняли пластиковые фигурки — полный отряд мстителей. С кэпом во главе, конечно. Почему он всем так нравится? И почему он так нравился самому Скотту раньше?

Кэсси поставила Муравья справа от него.

— У тебя тут вся команда, — заметил Скотт, оглядывая полку. Взгляд сам собой нашел одну из них.

— А можно мне с ними познакомиться?

— С кем именно?

— С Капитаном Америкой!

— Он сейчас далеко, милая.

— А с Железным человеком?

— Он… вряд ли нам обрадуется.

— А… — Кэсси ненадолго сникла. — Ну хоть с кем-нибудь можно?

«Самое время», — подумал Скотт.

— Кое с кем — можно. Кэсси, помнишь, как мама начала встречаться с Пакстоном?

— Ага, — отозвалась девочка, переставляя фигурки.

Скотт присел рядом с ней, повернул к себе.

— Я тоже вроде кое-кого встретил. Очень важного для меня. Что ты скажешь?

Кэсси насторожилась.

— Но ты ведь будешь приезжать?

— Конечно, буду. Ничего не изменится. Просто в нашей семье станет на одного человека больше. Я хочу, чтобы вы познакомились.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — повторил Скотт. Не удержался и поправил ряд фигурок на полке.

***

— Скотт Лэнг. Лэнг! Могу повторить по буквам.

— Нет в списке доступа, — неумолимо повторил охранник.

— Вы серьезно? Я же теперь с вами. Человек-Муравей, неужели не слышали?

— Сэр, я могу пропустить вас только при наличии пропуска или по особому разрешению.

Скотт мог поклясться, что в глазах охранника было злорадство.

— Да вы издеваетесь…

Скотт готов был снова пойти на штурм, но замолчал, почувствовав на плече руку.

— Все в порядке, пропустите. И внесите Скотта Лэнга в список, чтобы подобных ситуаций больше не было.

Охранник, только что прятавший ехидную улыбку, немедленно подтянулся и посерьезнел:

— Да, сэр.

Сэм Уилсон похлопал приятеля по плечу.

— Идем.

— В чем проблема? — проворчал Скотт. — Они никак не могут меня запомнить.

— Наоборот, они помнят тебя слишком хорошо, Тик-Так, — ответил Сэм Уилсон. — Твое имя долго было в черном списке. Я сам его туда внес.

— Не думал, что проигрыш тебя так сильно задел. До сих пор дуешься после того случая?

— Ты попортил мой костюм. А я привязан к своему костюму.

Дверцы лифта мягко сомкнулись за их спинами. Скотт покосился вверх, на замаскированную камеру. Наверняка тот бдительный страж наблюдает за ними. Поэтому он только шепнул:

— Но я ведь извинился. Несколько раз.

Улыбка Сэма была яркой и заразительной.

— Может, ты извинялся недостаточно?

В воздухе повисла пауза, настойчиво требующая продолжения. Скотт поспешил ее заполнить:

— Ты свободен сегодня вечером? Давай встретимся?

— Зачем ждать вечера?

Сэм камеры не стеснялся, он взял Скотта за руку и практически протащил по коридору до своего кабинета. Тот позволил втолкнуть себя внутрь и прижать к стене. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поцелуем. На счету Скотта было много поцелуев, и немалая часть из них — с мужчинами. Но те, от которых в животе начинали порхать бабочки, Скотт мог пересчитать по пальцам. И поцелуи с Сэмом входили в первую пятерку.

Сэм приподнял его футболку, провел пальцами по ребрам. От тепла и дрязнящей ласки по телу пробежала дрожь, и Скотту стоило огромных усилий сосредоточиться.

— Подожди.

Он удержал руки Сэма, готовые спуститься вниз.

— Ты меня не так понял.

— Разве? — удивился Сэм, мягко вжимаясь между его бедер. — По-моему, я понял тебя верно.

— Когда я говорил про встречу вечером… Ты не мог бы так не делать, я не могу сосредоточиться!

— Мог бы, но не стану. Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Я имел в виду, может, мы поужинаем вечером. Сегодня или завтра…

Теперь Сэм остановился без всяких просьб.

— Ты имеешь в виду — свидание?

— Скорее семейный ужин. Я хотел познакомить тебя с Кэсси.

— Познакомить с дочкой? — изумился Сэм. Он отпустил Скотта, присел на край стола. — А это не слишком серьезно?

Скотт заподозрил, что поторопился с предложением, или выбрал не самое подходящее время. Может, стоило подождать, когда они закончат? Но отступать было поздно.

— Я подумал, было бы неплохо вам с ней познакомиться. Раз уж мы типа вместе…

Брови Сэма удивленно поползли вверх, и Скотт осекся.

— Нет? Вот теперь правда неловко…

Сэм выставил руки.

— Давай проясним. Надо было сделать это сразу. То, что у нас, — это на одну ночь…

Теперь удивленно приподнял брови Скотт.

— Ладно, — согласился Сэм. — Не на одну. Но все же не настолько серьезно, чтобы устраивать знакомство с детьми.

Скотт потер руки, стараясь скрыть смущение и неожиданное разочарование.

— Да, надо было сразу спросить. Тогда, может, начнем сначала? Со свидания, и постепенно подберемся к этапу знакомства. Как насчет этого?

Сэм развел руками.

— Я не встречаюсь с коллегами, извини. Разовый секс — одно дело. Но это — совсем другое.

— Может, я просто не тот коллега, — проворчал Скотт.

Улыбка моментально исчезла с лица Сэма. Всего раз Скотт видел его таким… пугающим.

— Что ты сказал?

По его тону Скотт понял, что о семейном ужине можно забыть. И не только о нем.

— Извини, я не то хотел сказать. То есть, именно то, — спохватился Скотт. — Я знаю, что я не принц, которого бы тебе хотелось видеть рядом, но я неплохой парень, и у нас вроде как закрутилось…

Скотт начал быстро, но говорил все тише и тише, умолкнув под взглядом Сэма.

— Мне уйти?

— Будь любезен.

Скотт остановился на пороге.

— Хотя бы обещай подумать. Он не вернется. Даже если бы вернулся, ничего бы не вышло, и ты это знаешь. А я — я рядом.

Сэм выслушал его стоя у стола все в той же позе. А потом молча показал на дверь, жестом изобразив разворот.

— Если что, — сказал Скотт, — ты знаешь, где меня найти.

***

Впервые собственный дом не доставил Скотту удовольствия. Хотя первое время ему доставляло истинное наслаждение открывать свою дверь своим ключом и переступать порог. Собственное жилье стало символом новой жизни, где из преступника он превратился в почти героя. Никаких побегов, проблем с работой и опекой. Совершенно новая счастливая жизнь. Только оказалось, что для полного счастья всегда чего-то не хватает.

Он прошел в спальню и, не поднимая жалюзи, рухнул на разобранную постель. Остывшая, она еще хранила запах тела Сэма. Скотт потрогал рукой сторону кровати, на которой тот спал. Вызвал в памяти вчерашнюю ночь, представил под рукой не гладкие простыни, а тепло тела. Но вместо этого вспомнил разыгравшуюся днем сцену.

— Хватит, — сказал Скотт себе.

Он развил бурную деятельность: включил телевизор, чтобы разогнать тишину. Бросил простыни в стирку и заменил новыми, стирая следы вчерашней ночи. Разобрал скопившиеся завалы посуды в раковине: в эти выходные было не до нее. Они с Сэмом наскоро обедали, чтобы потом снова вернуться в постель. Как Скотт ни старался забыть об этом, мысли снова и снова возвращались к одному и тому же.

Он невольно насторожился, услышав от диктора знакомое имя.

— Продолжаются поиски Стива Роджерса, более известного, как Капитан Америка. — Сообщил ведущий. Вознаграждение за информацию, которая поможет в поисках, составляет…

Скотт выключил телевизор, проворчав:

— Чертов капитан, и тут от тебя не скрыться.

Он на самом деле не злился: как можно сердиться на совершенство? Даже если твой парень им очарован. «Никакого «моего парня», — напомнил себе Скотт. Это следовало понять, еще когда они впервые заговорили о Стивене Роджерсе.

***

После противостояния Скотт ненадолго оказался в центре внимания — ощущение одновременно приятное и чуть пугающее.

— Я как на ладони, — пожаловался он как-то Сэму. — Они докопались даже до моей судимости.

— Это ненадолго, Тик-Так- утешил тот. — Ты им интересен как новое лицо, но скоро они про тебя забудут.

— Эй! Я, в конце концов, супергерой и немножко спас мир.

— Хочешь быть в команде — привыкай. Мы герои второго плана.

— И ты? Не поверю.

Сэм кивнул.

— Не спорю. Но публика больше любит богатых, как Старк. Или совершенных.

— Как Капитан Америка?

— Именно.

Это прозвучало слишком серьезно.

— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Скотт.

— А кому нет, мистер «такая-честь»? Все любят совершенство.

Скотт никак не мог поймать его взгляд: Сэм склонился над столом, и пришлось бы откровенно заглянуть ему в лицо, что Скотт немедленно и сделал. Увиденное расставило все по местам:

— Да ты на него запал.

Сэм предупреждающе сказал:

— Следи за словами, Тик-Так.

Скотт примирительно поднял руки. Сэм еще какое-то время молчал, а потом сказал, глядя в сторону:

— Стив много значил для Мстителей. Он был сердцем организации, ее центром. И он мой друг, и просто хороший человек. Конечно, мне непросто. Нам всем, даже Старку, хоть тот и держит лицо, — Сэм посмотрел прямо на него. — Так что да, можно сказать, я запал на него.

Скотт пробормотал:

— Уже жалею, что спросил.

— Будем считать, я излечил тебя от любопытства.

Серьезное выражение на лице Сэма сменилось привычной улыбкой, от которой на щеках появились ямочки, а от глаз разбежались веселые морщинки. Скотт, невольно улыбаясь в ответ, понял две вещи: что Сэм очень и очень симпатичен, и что Капитан Америка стал нравиться ему гораздо меньше

— Может, пойдем выпьем? — предложил он. — Последние дни были… бурными. Мы заслужили.

— Хочешь подружиться? — скептично спросил Сэм.

— Нам же теперь вместе работать. Пора зарыть топор войны. Я виноват — я угощаю. Ну что, ударим алкоголем по плохому настроению?

Сэм прищурился. Он явно искал подвох в его словах, поэтому Скотт постарался выдать самую милую улыбку из возможных. Она ли подкупила Сэма, или тому тоже надоело скрытое противостояние, но он кивнул:

— Пошли. — И напомнил: — Но угощаешь ты.

***

— Итак, — сказал Скотт, устраиваясь с кружкой пива за столом, — как тебя занесло в эту компанию?

— Мы же договорились не о работе.

— Это не о работе, это о тебе. Хочу узнать нового друга получше.

— Друга?

— Ничто не сближает так, как хорошая драка. Будем считать это началом дружбы.

Сэм глядел задумчиво.

— Без шуток?

— Без шуток.

— Ну… — Сэм поднес кружку с пивом к губам. — Можно сказать, что я ввязался во все это именно из-за дружбы.

— То есть из-за капитана?

— Дался тебе Стив Роджерс! Романов там тоже была. Им потребовалась помощь. Разве мог я их бросить.

Скотт согласился, что, конечно, не мог. Нет причин не верить Сэму, но что-то в его голосе, некая напускная нотка, порождает сомнение. Так обычно и говорят о значимых вещах, когда не хотят привлекать к ним внимание: мимоходом, переключая внимание с главного на второстепенное. Принимая право Сэма на молчание, он поднял кружку:

— Тогда выпьем за друзей, ради которых мы в это ввязались. За старых и новых.

***

— Это твой дом? — удивился Скотт, выглядывая из лобового окна на сияющий огнями новенький кондоминиум.

— Нет, кварталом дальше. Просто не хочу, чтобы соседи видели этот… транспорт.

— Эй, у этой машинки большое прошлое. Луис ею очень дорожит, это почти антиквариат.

— Если этот раритет простоит у моего дома всю ночь, я сгорю от стыда.

— Всю ночь? — уточнил Скотт.

— Ты разве не зайдешь на чашку кофе?

Скотт ждал именно этого, знал в душе, чем закончится этот вечер. И все же сейчас сердце сладко сжалось, слова отозвались приятной дрожью под ложечкой, сменившейся ощущением эйфории. Он крепче сжал вспотевшими ладонями руль.

— Конечно, — сказал Скотт, расслышав в своем голосе искрящиеся нотки радости. — Мечтаю о кофе.

***

Скотт сказал, изучая пальцами тело Сэма:

— У меня это впервые.

— С мужчиной? — удивился тот.

— С чернокожим… Ох, черт, я не то хотел сказать.

— Да пошел ты.

— Мне даже нравится. Такой контраст…

Скотт провел рукой по его животу и оставил так, любуясь зрелищем. Сэм повторил его жест, но опустил руку ниже. Скотт прижался губами к его виску, чувствуя, как снова поднимается волна желания под движениями ловких пальцев.

— Осторожнее, я сейчас кончу.

— Кто мешает? — спросил Сэм. От его дыхания на шее у Скотта по коже пробежали мурашки. Стоило большого труда, чтобы сосредоточиться и ответить:

— Я хочу по-другому.

— Как? — Сэм приподнял голову, посмотрел на него. — Дать?

— Да. Только это будет точно впервые. Так что… понежнее, ладно?

Сэм усмехнулся, садясь на кровати и подтягивая его к себе.

— Не ожидал от тебя. Секс с девственником у меня тоже впервые.

— Приятно быть первым, — пробормотал Скотт, но больше ничего добавить не успел: Сэм прикрыл его рот поцелуем. Но приятное ощущение исключительности грело. «Так недолго и влюбиться», — пронеслось в голове.

***

Однажды, выйдя из ванной, он застал Сэма говорящим по телефону. Тот прижал палец к губам, прося помолчать. Скотт кивнул и отправился на кухню. Он не собирался подслушивать, но в небольшой квартире слышимость была хорошая. Поэтому через шум воды из-под крана он разобрал имя — Стив. Когда вернулся в комнату, Сэм как раз заканчивал разговор.

— Воды?

Сэм кивнул, принимая стакан из его рук, и немного поморщился.

— Это Скотт. Да. Звони, если что. Тебе привет от Стива, — это он адресовал уже Скотту. У него создалось стойкое впечатление, что тот передал не все, и попрощался слишком быстро, поскорее отключившись. Кажется, собеседник даже не успел договорить.

— Как дела у него и его парня? — спросил Скотт.

— Их не нашли, так что уже неплохо.

— Выходит, ты все это время знал, где они?

— Понятия не имею, Стив звонит со случайных телефонов, когда может. Если не знаю, не смогу рассказать.

Во взгляде Сэма была только серьезность.

— Ты ведь не сдашь меня Старку? Не хочу превратиться в наживку

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — полушутя обиделся Скотт. Подошел, подбоченившись. — После всего, что между нами было?!

Сэм усмехнулся, проведя рукой от его живота к груди.

— Доверяю. А то бы не дал подслушать.

— Я не подслушивал!

Скотт уже изучил привычку Сэма обходить поцелуем неудобные темы, потому без труда увернулся, когда тот попытался опрокинуть его на себя и завершить разговор более приятными вещами.

— Похоже, Роджерс тебе доверяет больше, чем другим.

— Я же его друг, — напомнил Сэм. — Не лучший, конечно, эти лавры у Старка и Барнса…

— А тебя он не ценит, — вырвалось у Скотта.

По переменившемуся лицу Сэма он понял: попал в точку. И заодно переступил границу дозволенного. Тот выглядел огорошенным и сердитым. Скотту даже показалось, что сейчас ему кажут на дверь, и он поспешно вскинул руки:

— Извини! Прости, я не хотел… Не знаю, как это вырвалось. Я вовсе не то…

— Не знаю, что ты вообразил, — медленно произнес Сэм, — но не хочу выслушивать твои догадки. И тем более — чтобы их слышали другие.

— Просто ты так волнуешься…

— Он мой друг, за ним охотится полмира, а рядом — чувак, у которого крышу сорвет в любой момент. Стив сильный, но не бессмертный, один раз его Барнс чуть не убил. Так что да, я за него беспокоюсь. А ты на моем месте — не волновался бы?

Скотт словно вживую увидел Кэсси, сидящую на полу детской, нависшую над ней фигуру в броне. В тот момент сердце словно стиснула ледяная рука, он никогда не испытывал такого беспредельного ужаса, как в тот момент, когда думал, что потеряет дочку.

Так что слова Сэма были ему понятны. Тот кивнул, ставя точку.

— Давай закроем тему, — Сэм подтянул его к себе за резинку трусов. — Мы тут не для разговоров по душам.

***

В конце концов, эта мысль привела к закономерному итогу: вспышка ревности и разрыв. Хотя назвать это разрывом в полном смысле слова нельзя, огорченно подумал Скотт. Ведь они, как оказалось, даже не были вместе.

Первые несколько дней рука сама тянулась к телефону, но Скотт останавливался в последний момент, не представляя, что скажет Сэму, и больше всего боялся наговорить лишнего. Но каждый звонок или входящее сообщение заставляли бросаться за трубкой.

— Ждешь срочного звонка? — спросил Пим.

— Нет, с чего вы взяли?

— Действительно. Ты проверил телефон всего раза три за последний час. Если что-то срочное, можем закончить на сегодня.

— Нет-нет, — Скотт засунул трубку поглубже в карман. — Давайте продолжим, я вас внимательно слушаю.

Пим внимательно поглядел на него через очки, пряча за напускной строгостью тревогу.

— Если у тебя проблемы, Скотт, давай сначала их решим.

— Ценю помощь, Хэнк. Но тут вы бессильны помочь.

— Дела сердечные? — догадался Пим. — Тут я и правда бессилен. Хотя я готов выслушать…

Скотт рассмеялся.

— Хэнк, я вижу, в каком вы ужасе. Я не стану вам поверять сердечные тайны. Особенно такие, которые вас шокируют.

— Помощь я предложил, отказ получил. Так что предлагаю вернуться к делам. Лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца.

— Вы знаете, как утешить, Хэнк. Итак, что там…

Телефон дождался как раз этого момента, чтобы разразиться трелью. Скотт вздрогнул, нот остался сидеть на месте, бессмысленно глядя прямо на костюм, разложенный перед ним на столе. Выждав пару секунд, Хэнк Пим проворчал:

— О, пожалуйста. Возьми трубку, и вернемся к делам.

— Я его отключу, — пообещал Скотт и осекся, глядя на дисплей. А рука уже нашаривала куртку.

— Извините, Хэнк. Это… Это очень срочно. Продолжим в другой раз?

Пим хотел ответить, но за Скоттом уже захлопнулась дверь.

***

Разомкнув объятья, они упали на постель. Скотт, тяжело дыша, сказал:

— Нам надо чаще ссориться. То, что было… Вау.

— С твоим языком до новой ссоры недолго.

Скотт повернулся на бок, оперся щекой на руку, рассматривая Сэма. В слабом свете из-за неплотно задернутых штор влажная от пота кожа блестела, как гагат. Сэм казался экзотической статуэткой, перенесшейся сюда из далеких стран. Скотт коснулся плеча Сэма, чтобы развеять наваждение. Пальцы коснулись живой теплой кожи.

Секундой позже Сэм взял его за руку, сжал пальцы. Этот момент, наполненный теплом, стал для Скотта самым интимным воспоминанием вечера. Не хотелось портить момент, но то, что между ними происходило, уже пострадало от недомолвок, поэтому он пересилил себя.

— Насчет того, о чем мы говорили… Нет, подожди, — остановил он готового возразить Сэма. — Дай мне сказать. Я больше ни на что не претендую. Не хочешь знакомиться с моей семьей — не надо, это неважно, правда. Того, что есть сейчас, мне достаточно. И еще, — вспомнил он. — Я больше ни слова не скажу про Стива. Тут я перегнул палку, признаю.

Сэм внимательно его выслушал.

— Ого, какая речь. Долго репетировал?

— Это экспромт.

— И с вопросами про Стива покончено?

— Навсегда, — Скотт торжественно поднял руку. — Клянусь. Ты пришел, и этого достаточно.

— Отлично.

Сэм поцеловал его в плечо, прижался щекой, прикрыв глаза. Полежал так с минуту и снова посмотрел на Скотта, чувствуя пристальный взгляд.

— Что?

— Ничего, я засыпаю, видишь.

Сэм толкнул его в бок.

— Я вижу, что ты хочешь что-то сказать. Валяй.

— Нет, обещал же: никаких вопросов.

Сэм отодвинулся, чтобы видеть его:

— Сейчас можно. Последний раз, давай.

Скотт помедлил, но рискнул, так как сердитым любовник не выглядел:

— Почему ты пришел? Я думал, ты меня и близко не подпустишь.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Ты прав. Лучше давай просто трахаться.

— Ты обещал ответить. Давай, я же смирил свой долгий язык, так что ты на секунду можешь развязать свой.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Ну ладно, слушай, потому что я не буду повторять. В твоих словах была часть правды. Я слишком увлекся… совершенством. Но пришел не для того, чтобы что-то доказать тебе или себе, а потому что ты мне нравишься. Только из-за этого.

Скотт ошарашенно слушал. Он постарался не показать, насколько ему приятны слова Сэма, хотя сердце от них моментально согрелось. Если несколько дней до этого Скотт мучился чувством вины, сейчас же испытал приступ эйфории, с каким ни одно опьянение не могло сравниться.

— Это значит… — начал он.

— Это значит, — сказал Сэм, опрокидывая его на спину и садясь верхом, — что время болтовни закончилось. Пришло время для более приятных дел.

И Скотт не стал спорить.

***

Сэм открыл дверцу машины, но медлил, не выходя на улицу.

— Все хорошо? — забеспокоился Скотт.

— Знакомство с бывшей женой и дочкой бойфренда — странно даже для меня.

— Еще не поздно отыграть назад — предложил Скотт.

Занавеска на первом этаже шевельнулась, выглянувшая Кэсси помахала им. За ее спиной мелькнула треугольная морда, любопытно шевелившая антеннами.

— Уже поздно, — сказал Сэм. — Надеюсь, с подарком не ошибся.

Но косоглазый медвежонок с улыбкой хищника пришелся девочке по вкусу. Ее бурная радость несколько сгладила смущение первой встречи. Мэгги постаралась скрыть удивление, и ее рукопожатие было искренне теплым. Сэм не преминул шепнуть:

— Ты ее не предупредил?

— Хотел сделать сюрприз…

Сэм удержался от ответа лишь потому, что Кэсси уже тянула его наверх — показать его крошечную копию, занявшую одно из почетных мест на полке.

— Мы круче, чем Братц, — сообщил Скотт, наблюдая, как дочка показывает свои богатства. — Раньше тут стояли они.

— Да ты настоящая фанатка, — сказал Сэм.

— Да, особенно Капитана Америки!

— Ну конечно, — рассмеялся Сэм.

И Скотта это впервые не задевает.

Хотя, когда Сэм с его дочерью рука об руку вышли из комнаты, он на секунду задержался. Воровато оглянувшись, передвинул фигурку Капитана в задний ряд, поставив на ее место фигурку Сокола. Еще раз оглядел полку и, довольный результатом, вышел.


End file.
